Warstuck Part 1
by ValentinotheMustang
Summary: A new(?) AU: Warstuck! Story is made with the help of the amazing game: This War of Mine (go buy it now). It is sadstuck, so be careful. The 4 kids, Roxy, Karkat, Dave and Dirk are caught in the middle of a terrible war. They didn't manage to leave the city in time, and are now stuck, trying to survive. Their ages vary; Dave is 14, Dirk & Roxy are 21, Karkat is 7 sweeps (16 years)
1. Chapter 1

The sirens were yelling again, as Dirk was walking with the group. He had zoned out for a second, and the loud noise of the sirens had woken him up a little. But he had grown so accustom to the sound, he quickly tuned it out as the group ran for cover.

An attack was now imminent, soon the ground would rumble, and shards would fly. The group hid inbetween two buildings, where a very narrow alley was. They hid there for a while, waiting for the last siren to end, which signalled the attacks were over- for now. Dirk turned his head to look at his group, and was greeted in the face by the muzzle of a gun, and a loud, husky voice yelling at him to leave. In one motion he turned around and ran away as fast he could. It was only then he realized he was the only member of the group left in the alley, the others had left already. They weren't far away though, and he caught up with them soon. "Dirk, there you are! Thank gog." Roxy said to Dirk, who was panting a little.

"Yeah, thanks for waiting guys." He said sarcastically, and he wiped the sweat from his forehead. "dude i kept calling you like constantly didn't you hear" Dave replied as he turned around to face his brother. Dirk shook his head, but said nothing. Dave turned back again, as the group kept walking. Karkat was walking in front, then Dave, Roxy and finally Dirk. Dirk liked to walk in the back, to keep an eye out for danger from behind, while Karkat took the leader-role and walked in front.

The group had been together from the beginning of the war. They used to be with 12, but most of the group died during the war. The foursome were the only survivors left of their friendgroup. They had stayed in Dave and Dirks house for the most time, but the building got shelled a week ago, and they have been walking around aimlessly since. Looking for a place to stay and wait out this war, which had been going on for the past 4 years.

The war had taken so many lives, and it seemed like it would never end. Rumours were going around that ceasefire would come soon, but hardly anyone has any hope left to believe in that, and thus they stay that, rumorus. Though only Roxy had dared to have just a glimmer of hope left. Maybe it would all end soon, and maybe help was on their way. Just maybe...

Roxy had mulled this thought over in her mind ever since she heard of the rumours. She was thinking the same thoughts again, and it had felt raw by now. It was Karkat who shook her out of her thoughts. He suddenly came to a stop, and was looking up and down with a puzzling look. "Whatsup karkles?" Roxy asked as she stood next to him. "YEP. I THINK THIS IS IT GUYS." he said after a while. The group looked at what he was looking at, and saw a small, ravaged house. It didn't look good at all, but it seemed somehow less ravaged than the other buildings. Everyone looked at the building, and all thought the same thing. "Shelter."


	2. Warstuck: glad you were gone

"i gotta say, this house leaves much to b desired." Roxy said, as the group walked into the small cottage. It smelled like burning and gasoline, and there was soot on the walls. The floor was broken and covered in rubble, in some places it was hard to traverse, and other places were completely cut off. "I don't care, as long as I don't sleep on the streets anymore." Dirk replied, as he messed around with a chair he found. "YEAH, AND AT LEAST THERE'S A ROOF." Karkat added. And indeed, this cottage wasn't as bad off as most others were. The walls were still standing- for the most part, the roof was still there, and there was more than one room. It was way better than sleeping on the hard pavement.

"Alright, time to scavenge." Dirk said, and the group scattered around the house, looking for anything useful. After 2 hours of looting the place, everyone came back with one armful of things. Books, duct tape, broken scissors, wood, and a bit of food is what they found, among some other things. They then used the things they found to build a makeshift bed, using a mattress they found upstairs. At least one bed was made, so at least one person could get some proper sleep at night. They spend most of the day making the bed, as the mattress was broken in all the wrong places, and was practically falling apart. They then spend the rest of the day making a crude stove. It worked if you put some fire under it. It would cook food and make it more nutritious and less dangerous to eat.

It was then nighttime, which meant it was time to go outside and look for supplies and nutrition.  
"ALRIGHT, WHO OFFERS TO GO FIRST?" Karkat asked. The group was huddled together around the makeshift bed, sitting in a circle. Dave and Roxy were the only ones actually sitting on the bed.  
"well ive got some p nice ideas on another bed." Roxy said, excluding herself from the scavenge tonight. "I'd rather not leave the shelter to just you and Karkat. No offense bro." Dirk said, and looked at Karkat, who threw him a short glare. "I GUESS THAT LEAVES ME." Karkat said after a short silence. "no ill go." Dave said determined. "Whoa man, are you sure?" Dirk said. "You don't have to do this." he then continued. He was really worried about his little bro going outside in this hellhole. "no man see i really wanna do this. everyones always taking care of me and thats nice and all and i guess i need it" he paused. "but i wanna show you i can do shit myself too. ill just go to the nearby cottage and be back before midnight alright." Everyone was silent for a few minutes. Until finally Dirk said: "Alright. I'll let you go. Take a weapon with you, a rusty pipe, a piece of wood- anything, okay?" Dave nodded.

Dave spent roughly 20 minutes preparing for the scavenge. He took a bag with him, and a thin plank. His bro hugged him goodbye, and he was off. Karkat was starting to feel awfully tired, and was allowed to sleep the night in the bed. Roxy and Dirk would stand guard tonight.  
Roxy was standing in the hallway near the front door, keeping a watchful eye on it in case anyone tried to break in, while Dirk was downstairs, near Karkat.

In the abandoned cottage, Dave managed to sneak into the house's front yard unnoticed. It seemed very quiet, but he couldn't tell whether it was because they were asleep, or because it was actually abandoned. He peered through a hole in the door, and saw there was no one. Though it was hard to tell, because of the darkness. He could see some small movements, like someone very tiny scurrying around. 'rats' he thought to himself, and with one good rap at the door, it swung open, dust flying around. And indeed, a few large rats ran off like they saw a monster appear (in a way, they did).

Back at the shelter, movement from behind the front door happened, but Roxy was again lost on her thoughts about all this blowing over soon. Again the same raw feelings filled her body, making her feel worse than she normally felt. When the door flung open, and a large, black figure stood in front of it, pointing a gun in her direction, she woke up in an instant and started to panic. The figure shouted "Show me what you have!" and Roxy called for Dirk. Like a madman, Dirk ran upstairs, holding a rusty pipe, and saw Roxy standing there, completely paralized, while a gun was pointing at her direction. As soon as the man saw Dirk however, he pointed the gun at him, and repeated what he said. Dirk slowly walked forward, step by step, clenching his hands around the pipe. "Stop it, right there!" The man shouted, but Dirk kept walking. The man kept shouting at him to stop moving, or otherwise he'll shoot, but Dirk just kept walking forward, until he came close enough. He quietly shut the door, and locked it. The man kept shouting for a while, but eventually left.

"the fuck." Roxy said when it was finally silent. "how did you know he wasn't gonna shoot?" She asked, completely taken back by what just happened. "I didn't, heh." Dirk said, with a grimace on his face. Roxy smiled and hugged Dirk. "you fuckin moron" she said and ruffled through his hair. Dirk just chuckled a little.  
"I can't believe people would come so soon." Dirk began. "I thought this area was completely abandoned. The military lost interest, but I guess civilians did not.." he said melancholy.

A little while later, Dave returned from his scavenge. A bag full of wood and supplies, and even a few pounds of food! "had a good night" he said with a proud smirk. "I'm proud of you li'l bro." Dirk said, as he laid a hand over his little brothers shoulders. "good job, Dave!" Roxy said with a big smile on her face. "We should be good for a while." Dirk said. "Hey, you can keep guard with us, or spend the night with Karkat, whatever you want okay?" Dave thought for a moment, and decided to spend the night with Karkat downstairs. Dirk and Roxy stayed upstairs, and organized the supplies Dave brought. Soon enough, the sun came up, another morning began, their hopes higher than ever before.


	3. Warstuck: Mass hunger

The days passed very slowly. The food ran out faster than anticipated, and it was very hard to find any food around. Lots of places were cut-off due to fighting between rebels and the military, and civilians who were in the wrong place at the wrong time. Everyone was hungry, but there was nothing they could do. Karkat set out a few self-made traps, but since there is no food, not even crumbs, there was no bait, and no animal was ever stupid enough to walk in it.

It was night 5, and nobody had eaten for 3 full days. Roxy and Karkat were on guard duty, while Dave was asleep in the basement, and Dirk was out scavenging. Roxy was completely exhausted, leaning with her back against the wooden wall. Karkat was sitting on the floor, cramped together. He hadn't spoken or moved in a while, but Roxy was too tired to notice. They had been like that for the past 2 hours of the night. The hunger was really getting to them, they knew they would starve if this kept on for longer. Sleepless nights only made it harder to endure.

Another hour later, Dave got up from the bed. He was tired, but had a bad dream and couldn't sleep anymore. With his bro gone, he felt rather alone and scared, though he wouldn't admit it to anyone else. He was only a 13-year-old boy, but he wasn't acting like his age ever since the war began. He stood up, and began pacing around the room, trying to get rid of the panic that had come over him. His breathing started to pick up, and he moved his hands up and down around him in awkward movements, as he started to feel numb in them, trying to get the feeling back. He touched his face, ran a hand through his hair, and could not stop walking for a single moment. He needed to know for sure that he was still alive and breathing. His thoughts raced like a wild mustang, while he started sweating a cold sweat. He eventually came to a stop, as he hung over and vomited violently on the floor.

He did feel a little better after vomiting, it somehow got a bit of the stress out as well. He decided to walk upstairs, his entire body shaking, and seek comfort with the others. By now, Roxy was slumped down on the ground, face down. She looked up when she heard footsteps, and saw Dave. "hey man" she said in a soft, husky voice, and raised two fingers in a peace sign at him, before slumping down again. Dave was worried, it scared him to see his close friends like that. Roxy was like a sister to him, and she was looking so awful. Dave was the only one who had been eating little bits lately, since they would give whatever food they did find to him.

He walked up to her, and sat down next to her. He began talking about random things that didn't really matter, and Roxy tried to look up and face him, but she simply did not have the energy to truly listen. After a while of rambling, Dave finally got quiet, and sat there quietly for roughly 4 minutes. He then slowly leaned against her, and eventually, fell asleep. He had better dreams than before, which helped him relax a bit more.

Another 4 hours passed, and Dirk silently came home, a bag full of things...


	4. Warstuck: starved and exhausted

Dirk entered the shelter, his bag was jam-packed with supplies, none of which

was food.

Despite the setback, Roxy was very happy that Dirk returned safe and sound. She managed to get up, and gave him a hug. She leaned against him, because she had hardly the energy to stand.

"Whoa, Roxy, are you alright?" he asked, concerned. Roxy just nodded against his shoulder, before slumping down completely. She was completely exhausted. Dirk picked her up, and brought her downstairs, to the bed.

Dave had woken up when he heard Dirk enter, and looked in the bag to see what he had brought home. No food, not even a little bit, but at least he had lots of wood and other components, like scissors, tape, nails, weapon parts, metal scrap, and even a screwdriver. Dirk walked back upstairs quickly, and noticed Dave looking in his bag. "You couldn't wait huh." He joked, but Dave looked rather serious instead of amused. "you didnt steal this did you?" he asked in a very serious tone. Dirk looked a little shocked. He didn't think his own brother would accuse him of stealing.

"No, of course not." He replied. "then where did you find all this" Dave asked. "i bet it wasnt just laying about waiting for you to pick it up" "Listen, I found this stuff in boxes and among rubble in abandoned houses, I didn't steal anything." Dave was quiet. Dirk walked up to him, and said: "Look, you can trust me man, I wouldn't steal anything from anyone." Dave didn't respond. "You really think I am one of those jackasses who go around raiding houses?" After a moment, Dave replied: "…no. look we just had lots of bad luck and you suddenly finding so much good stuff just… didnt make sense to me okay. im sorry" Dirk softened, and crouched down next to his bro. "It's okay bro."

Dirk then looked beside Dave, and saw Karkat lying on the floor, immobile. "How long has he been like that?" Dirk asked. "i dunno ever since i came up here" Dave replied, before leaning over and poking Karkat in the side. "hey yo karkat. y'all right" no response. Dave pushed Karkat a bit and said "Kaaaarkaaaat hello" still no response. Dirk went over to Karkat's side, and pushed him roughly by the shoulders. "Karkat, Karkat can you hear me? Please respond if you do." The brothers got very worried.

Karkat finally made an inaudible grumble. "what was that" Dave asked. Another inaudible grumble. "Dude, what are you saying?" Dirk asked. "IM FINE." Karkat said loudly, though his voice still sounded weak and huskier than normal.

"dude you are not okay" and indeed he wasn't. His skin was a pale red, his eyes were heavily bagged and sunken, and saggy skin was covering his face. He looked very weak and clearly thinner. After all, he was the one who ate the least of all the group. He apparently could not handle that very well, as he was already deteriorating fast. Both Dirk and Dave were very worried and unsure of what to do now. There was no food, but they really needed it. Karkat being a troll didn't exactly help the matter. They knew human anatomy at least a little, from what they learned in school and all, but troll anatomy was a lot more complex, with all the differences in blood castes and all. Even 21 year old Dirk knew little about it.

"Dude you need food." Dirk said, and Karkat grumbled in response, as if to say 'no shit'. Dirk got up, and checked the traps. Nothing, not even a little animal. He walked back to Karkat, and asked "Trolls can't eat wood, right?" he knew it was a dumb question, and obviously a joke. He felt like he had to say at least something.

Karkat didn't response however. Dirk just stood there for while. Dave looked from Karkat, to Dirk and back for a few times, completely unsure on what to do now. Dirk eventually picked Karkat up, and brought him downstairs as well, and laid him next to Roxy on the bed. Surely neither would mind, considering the states they are in. He then walked back upstairs, to Dave, who was now sitting on their chair in the kitchen. He was slumped over hands covering his face.

He seemed to be… sobbing? Was Dave crying?

"Hey man, you okay?" Dirk asked, and Dave jumped when he heard Dirk's voice. He wiped his face while looking away, and waved his hand dismissively at Dirk. "I'm sure they'll be okay. I'll go out tonight again, and I'll make sure to bring back lots of food, okay?" he said in a hopeful tone. Dave nodded, a tear trinkling down his freckled cheek, unnoticed.

Dirk sat down next to him, on the ground, and began talking about something entirely different. Dave didn't respond at first, but after a while, they got into a conversation. They talked about nothing in particular, just random things. Anything that'd pop in their minds, really. They talked most of the early morning, until the sun came up slowly. Only a small amount of rays breaking through the dust clouds and morning mist. Without really knowing how they got there, Dave and Dirk were working on tools for scavenging: crowbars, picklocks, hammers and more were being made- crude though they were.

They spend all day doing that, while Karkat and Roxy spend the day in bed.


	5. Warstuck: Milosrdan

*knock knock knock knock*  
The door rumbled under the hard knocking.  
There was no reponse.  
*knockknockknockknockknock* "Please! Open up! Hurry! We need help!"

Everyone was asleep, Roxy and Karkat were still sleeping downstairs on the bed, while Dirk and Dave collapsed in the attic.  
*bambambambam*  
The door groaned underneath the slamming of the fist. The person behind the door started shouting. "I know you're there! Open up! I beg you! Have mercy!"

Karkat finally woke up from the ruckuss, he climbed upstairs and limped towards the door. He opened it and the man behind the door nearly fell inside. An young-adult male troll stood in the opening. "Please, young man, you must help us! The building collapsed, people are trapped, we need more hands!" Karkat looked dazed, as if the words hardly reached his brain. "Please!" the man shouted. Karkat looked behind him. He wanted to help them, he really did, but he didn't want to just leave. But he was so slow, and there was no time to walk down or upstairs, wake someone up and explain the situation without losing at least 20 minutes.

Karkat held his hand up, and ducked down. He grabbed a sharp piece of metal, closed the door, and started carving in it.  
He opened the door again, the man looked completely confused, and Karkat nodded at him. Without hesitation, the man turned around and ran away, Karkat trying his best to run as well, managing only to go as fast as a quick-paced walk.  
"C'mon!" the man shouted, and gone they were, in the dangerous early morning.


	6. Warstuck: Nemilosrdni

Dirk walked into the basement, a bowl of water in his hand. "Here Rox, water helps you endure the hunger." He said to his friend. A few days passed, they now had been in the shelter for a week. Roxy was starving. Karkat returned to the shelter a day after he left to help the people in the collapsed building, and he was rewarded a handful of food.

Roxy outright refused to eat any of it, and forced the others to share it among themselves. Everyone was still extremely hungry, as the food was only a small amount of nuts and one old apple.

Roxy was lying on the bed, she had been there for the past 2 days. She couldn't get out of bed, she could hardly sit up. Her voice was very soft and husky, and she could only talk very slowly.

It was very hard to take care of her, everyone was worried. But no matter where they looked, nobody could find any food anywhere. Nobody would trade it for less than a fortune, and due to raidings, they had nothing left but a bunch of wood and a small amount of supplies. The weather was getting colder and colder, and it was hard to keep themselves warm.

They would need the supplies and wood for building a basic heater, and for fuel.

Dirk walked up to Roxy, who lifted her hand and made a peace sign with her fingers. Dirk did the same, but he wasn't sure if Roxy could tell. He stayed with her down in the basement for a while, while Karkat and Dave sat in the kitchen. Karkat was sitting on the chair, which was now slightly broken. Dave was sitting on the floor, against the kitchen counter.

They were silent. They had nothing to say. Both of them were very worried for Roxy, as she would definitely not make it at this rate. The night had fallen by now, but they sat in silence for another hour. The while time, Dirk was down with Roxy. He would rarely leave her side, usually only to go to the 'toilet' or to grab something for her. Her conditions were not improving, despite his care.

After that hour, Karkat got up, grabbed the bag and the crowbar, and left the shelter without a word. He slammed the door behind him. Dave just sat there, completely confused. But he was too apathetic by concern to really care.

Dirk heard the door slam, and came upstairs. He peered into the kitchen, and saw only Dave on the floor. "Where is Karkat?" he asked. Dave just shook his head.

Outside, the distant sound of shellings and people screaming could be heard. But Karkat didn't care anymore, he stopped caring years ago. But especially tonight, he was uncaring of any sounds and sights. He was on a mission.

On the inside, a battle was raging with himself. He was considering his options, running through them over and over and over, as he trudged through the mud. He took a left, then a right, and there it was. The old church. It had been standing there for centuries, but now the backside was ravaged and the cemetery was completely wiped out.

Karkat stopped for a moment, hesitated.

Then moved on. His heart thumping loudly with every step he took.

At the door, he stopped and peered through the keyhole. His heart was nearly audible, but only to himself, he was sure of that.

Inside was an old man, praying. He saw nobody else. The place was dimly lit with candles and torches. But well enough lit for Karkat to consider the surroundings. After he drank it all in, he opened the door, and walked in.

The old man turned around and said "Welcome. We have been robbed recently, so we have little left."

Karkat said nothing and looked the man straight in the eyes. The man remained undeterred.

"Are you here to trade?" He asked, but in his voice it was clear that he knew what Karkat was here for.

Karkat took a few steps closer.

"You can hold it right there. My flock lives downstairs, I will not let you hurt them." He said in a stern voice. He was serious.

Karkat hesitated again, but then ran for it. The old man grabbed his shovel, and stood there, ready to defend. Karkat hit the man across the head, while the man hit Karkat in the shoulder. Karkat fell down together with the man, who was hurt very badly. His skull had cracked, though not immediately visible. He was bleeding bad. Karkat got up, and with his unhurt arm, struck down, killing the man.

He stood there for a few moments, panting heavily. Looking down at the dead man. He then crouched down, and looted his bag. He had lots of raw and canned meat and vegetables on him. Karkat took it all. He was about to leave, when another man got upstairs, holding a gun towards Karkat.

Karkat looked back, but as soon as he saw the gun, he ran away immediately. The man shot a few times, but missed each time. Karkat was clod in black, and the room was dark, it made it hard to see where exactly he was.

In a few moments, Karkat was outside. Running like a madman. He was soon back at the shelter. He walked inside, not saying a word. "yo karkat" Dave said, but Karkat didn't even look at him.

He climbed downstairs, to the basement. "Karkat, where were-" Dirk began, but stopped as soon as he saw Karkat's expression. Karkat walked on and fed Roxy a can of meat. She fortunately decided to eat it immediately. He left the bag with the rest of the food there, with Dirk, and went back upstairs.

He then walked back to the kitchen, where Dave was still sitting. He crouched down to sit before Dave, but he couldn't look him in the eyes. He just couldn't… Dave quirked an eyebrow at his friend, in complete confusion. Karkat then hugged Dave tightly, and started to sob uncontrollably. The red tears flowing down on Dave's shirt, creating a large red stain.

"uhh, man you alright" Dave asked. Karkat didn't respond, he just kept sobbing in Dave's shoulder. Dave figured his friend went through a lot while he was gone, and hugged him back.

"it's okay it's okay. whatever you just went through that's over now" he rubbed his friends back, and then noticed Karkat's shoulder. There was some wetness on there, and it smelled strongly of blood. It then dawned on Dave what had happened.

"oh my god" he whispered, and it was the last he said that night.


	7. Warstuck: Rebound

Dirk climbed upstairs. At the top, he could softly hear the sound of muffled sobbing. 'Dave?' he thought, and shook his head. "Dave, it's okay, Roxy is going to be fine. Karkat brought a lot of fine stuff, she'll-" he suddenly stopped as he peered into the kitchen, and saw Karkat on Dave's lap, face red with tears.

Dave waved his hand dismissively and Dirk slowly and quietly went upstairs to work on some tools.

Karkat looked up at Dave with a worried expression. What would he think of him, if he told Dave what he had done? Would they still have their strong friendship? Could he forgive him for brutally murdering an innocent man? What if he already knew?

As if he had read Karkat's mind, Dave nodded.

"YOU KNOW… THAT…" Karkat stuttered a little on his words. "i know" Dave said back. "i guess you did what you had to to save us. and thanks for that i guess" He continued. "i guess i wish you didn't kill someone for it but i know you knew you had no choice there was literally no food around for the grabbing of our grubby meatless hands. i guess what im saying is" he then went on for a while, rambling on and on without ever getting to the point.

Karkat got a little fed-up with Dave's endless rambling. "DAVE. DAVE I GET IT. IT'S OKAY." they were both silent for a few moments. "DOES THAT… DOES THAT MEAN YOU FORGIVE ME, DAVE?" Karkat asked at length. He didn't have it in him to look at Dave while asking that.

Dave took off his glasses, grabbed Karkat by the chin, and gave him a gentle kiss on his nose. He then nodded at him. Karkat looked shocked. Of all the things Dave could've said and done, this was the last of the last thing he expected.

Dave then got up, gently pushing Karkat off his lap. Karkat stayed put however.

"im gonna check on roxy." He paused.

And then went downstairs. Karkat still stayed put, completely unsure on what to do now.


	8. Warstuck: The sickness

Another week flew past. Roxy recovered quicker than expected. She wasn't nearly her old self, but she was looking far better than before.

The days gotten colder quickly, and on some days, snow was falling. The nights were awful; with temperatures dropping below 0 degrees Celsius. It became hard to stay warm, despite the heater. It simply wasn't efficient enough to warm even a single room.

Food had ran out again, despite the groups attempt to save as much as possible. But the fighting had finally ceased in town, for now, so all places were available again. The first thing that night that Dirk was doing, was preparing for a scavenge in the supermarket. It wasn't exactly the safest place to be, since a lot of people were out to fight for what little food was left.

But Dirk had no choice. He could not stand seeing his best friend like that again—or anyone else he held dear for that matter.

He set out early in the night, bringing with him the shovel and the crowbar.

Soon he arrived at the supermarket. The trip was eerily quiet. Apparently a lot of the background noise came from the fighting.

The outside of the supermarket seemed abandoned. Littering the place were grocery carts, most of them broken or molten from explosions. Clearly, the place was plundered. A few parts of the building were even on fire.

Through the broken glass doors, Dirk could see that nobody was in the front of the building. A good sign. He walked in, and looted a few carts. Nothing but materials and wood… 'Damnit' he thought. He then heard some mumbling behind the door in front of him. He ducked down immediately and hid behind the cart. It took him a few moments to realize how dumb his hiding spot was. "Idiot" he whispered to himself, and came out of hiding.

Nobody was coming anyway, they were staying behind the door apparently. Dirk leaned in gingerly against the door, and listened in on the conversation.

"What are you looking for miss?" a man said. "Just some food." The woman replied. "Oh. I can help you with that. In exchange for some… favors." Dirk was unsure as to what was going to happen next. "Oh no, sir, I couldn't. I have to go back now." The woman sounded obviously in distress. "The hell you can't!" the man yelled, and Dirk could hear him run. "Aah! Please help me!" the woman yelled.

Without hesitation, Dirk burst through the door, crowbar in hand, and smashed it against the man's neck. He was dead on impact. Dirk panted, he wasn't aware of his strength and wasn't actually really planning on killing the man, just incapacitating him… he did feel a little sorry for the guy, but he did have it coming, Dirk thought. The woman stopped to look at Dirk.

"It's okay ma'am. Go to your family." She thanked him, and ran away. Dirk crouched down, and looted the man, a soldier. He took his gun and some bullets.

"These should come in handy."

Dirk paused for a moment, and then turned the man over, revealing his face. His facial features, aside from the usual, looked… off. As if something was wrong. Some reddish snot was oozing out of his nose, which Dirk guesses is normal after receiving such a blow?

But his eyes looked swollen and blueish, and his cheeks looked sunken. His lips were blue too, and he appears to have a rash on his hands and neck. This man looked sick. And quite a bit too. If not for Dirk, he would've died a much worse death soon anyway.

But this bode nothing good for Dirk, who came in close contact with the man. "Oh no." he said, and ran away.


End file.
